interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Dead
English Etymology From Pronunciation * , , * *: Adjective # No longer living. #: All of my grandparents are '''dead'.'' # Figuratively, not alive; lacking life #* 1600, William Shakespeare, As You Like It, Act III, Scene 3: #*: When a man's verses cannot be understood, nor a man's good wit seconded with the forward child, understanding, it strikes a man more dead than a great reckoning in a little room. # be dead to (person) : So hated by that they are absolutely ignored. #: He is '''dead' to me.'' # Without emotion. #: She stood with '''dead' face and limp arms, unresponsive to my plea.'' # Stationary; static. #: the '''dead' load on the floor''; a '''dead' lift''. # Without interest to one of the senses; dull; flat. #: ''dead air''; a '''dead' glass of soda''. # Unproductive. #: ''dead time''; ''dead fields''; also in compounds. # Completely inactive; without power; without a signal. #: OK, the circuit’s '''dead'. Go ahead and cut the wire.'' #: Now that the motor’s '''dead' you can reach in and extract the spark plugs.'' # Broken or inoperable. #: That monitor is '''dead'; don’t bother hooking it up.'' # No longer used or required. #: There are several '''dead' laws still on the books regulating where horses may be hitched.'' #: Is this beer glass '''dead' ?'' # Not in play. #: Once the ball crosses the foul line, it’s '''dead'.'' # Full and complete. #: ''dead stop''; ''dead sleep''; ''dead giveaway''; ''dead silence'' # Exact. #: ''dead center''; ''dead aim''; a '''dead' eye''; a '''dead' level'' # Experiencing pins and needles (paresthesia). #: After sitting on my hands for a while, my arms became '''dead'.'' Quotations Synonyms * See WikiSaurus:dead Antonyms * alive * living Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Aleut: asxaanax * Arabic: * Armenian: մեռած (meṙaç) * Breton: maro * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: mort * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (sǐ) * Chinese Characters: 死 * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , * Finnish: * French: * : tot (1,3), gestorben (2) * Greek: νεκρός (nekrós), πεθαμένος (pethaménos), άψυχος (ápsykhos) (soul-less), άζω(τ)ος ázō(t)os (life-less) * Greenlandic: toqu * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Ido: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: morte * Inuktitut: ᑐᖁ (tuqu) * Italian: * Japanese: 死んだ (shinda) * Kurdish: * Latin: * Low Saxon: dood * : martwy (1), zmarły (1), zepsuty (3), zmartwiały (5) * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , (coll., disparaging, also of animals, batteries, etc.) * Scottish Gaelic: marbh * Slovak: mŕtvy * : mrtev (1,3) * Spanish: * : död (1,3) * Turkish: , * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: dea, deade * Yucatec Maya: kimen * Yup'ik: tuqu * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * Finnish: * Persian: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: * Bulgarian: * Finnish: , , * Bulgarian: * Finnish: , * Finnish: * Finnish: , , * Finnish: * Finnish: * Finnish: Noun # Time when coldness, darkness, or stillness is most intense. #: The '''dead' of night.'' The '''dead' of winter.'' # Those who have died. #: Have respect for the '''dead'.'' Synonyms * : the deceased Translations * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (jíjìng) * Danish: * Finnish: sydän (in compounds: yösydän, sydäntalvi) * Polish: zmarli * Scottish Gaelic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (sǐzhě) * Danish: død , afdød * Faroese: * Finnish: kuolleet , vainajat * German: Toten * Greek: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Kurdish: * Polish: umarli , zmarli * Spanish: * Swedish: * : doden , overledenen , gestorvenen * : mort * : 死者 (shisha) Adverb # Exactly right. #: He hit the target '''dead' in the centre.'' # Very, absolutely, extremely, suddenly. #: She’s '''dead' sexy.'' #: He’s '''dead' stupid.'' #: I’m '''dead' tired.'' #: That’s '''dead' sure!'' Translations * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (juéduì) * Danish: , * Finnish: , , * German: * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (wánquándi) * Danish: død- * Dutch: bloed-, oer-, dood- *: Ze is bloedmooi; Hij is oerdom ; Ik ben doodmoe * Finnish: , * German: tod- Verb # to prevent by disabling; stop #* 1826: The Whole Works of the Right Rev. Edward Reynolds, Lord Bishop of Norwich, collected by Edward Reynolds, Benedict Riveley, and Alexander Chalmers. pp. 227. London: B. Holdsworth. #*: “What a man should do, when finds his natural impotency dead him in spiritual works” Related terms * deaden * deadliness * deadly * deadness * death * the dead * undead Derived terms * brain dead/brain-dead * clinically dead * dead air * dead as a dodo * dead as a doorknob * dead as a doornail * dead ball * dead bat * deadbeat * dead body * dead-born/deadborn * dead cat bounce * dead center * dead code * dead dog * dead donkey * dead duck * dead end * dead giveaway * dead heat * dead horse * dead ice * dead-in-shell * dead in the water * dead language * dead last * dead leg * dead letter * deadline/dead line * dead link * deadlock * dead man/dead man's hand * dead marine * dead meat * dead men * dead metaphor * deadnettle * dead on * dead or alive * deadpan * dead president * dead reckoning * dead rubber * Dead Sea * dead serious * dead set against * dead soldier * dead space * dead sticking * dead to the world * dead tree * dead water * dead weight * deadwood * drop dead * from my cold, dead hands * leave for dead * living dead * not be caught dead * over my dead body * play dead * stop dead Anagrams * * Edda Category:1000 English basic words Category:Cricket Category:English degree adverbs ---- Old English Etymology , from , originally a past participle. Cognate with Old Frisian (West Frisian ), Old Saxon (Dutch ), Old High German (German ), Old Norse (Swedish ), Gothic . Pronunciation * Adjective # dead Declension Related terms * dēaþ See also * steorfan ar:dead de:dead et:dead el:dead es:dead fa:dead fr:dead ko:dead hy:dead io:dead id:dead it:dead kn:dead kk:dead ku:dead hu:dead ml:dead my:dead nl:dead ja:dead pl:dead pt:dead ru:dead simple:dead sr:dead fi:dead sv:dead ta:dead te:dead th:dead tr:dead uk:dead vi:dead vo:dead zh:dead